


My World

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my swansong .My last Fili/Kili :)<br/>I have loved writing about these guys but now it is time to move on .<br/>I will finish Fili's Super Secret  there's a few more chapters to go but this is the story I have always yearned to write.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Kili loves his brother .  
> Fili is strength ,Fili is honesty and above all beautiful but maybe someone else is meant to be Kili's one .

Kili watched from the upstairs window as Fili packed the last of his belongings into the boot of the four by four .The blonde knew that his brother was watching him but didn't falter as he jumped into the front and turned the engine on .

Kili hadn't wanted it to happen he truly hadn't but all his life Fili had been his sun the bright light that lit up the days and made them worth living .

Now though that light was gone and Kili felt suddenly surrounded by loneliness and darkness and as the jeep disappeared into the distance the feeling of being a failure intensified .

Kili wasn't all bad ,he was clever and excelled at sports although they weren't the team sports his brother played .No Kili was a gifted archer but unfortunately this bought him very little Kudos with others .

It had been the previous day ,Fili was busy packing and then had arranged to meet up with some of his local friends before he took off to start life at university and he had insisted that Kili joined them .

Kili was tolerated by the group ,accepted because he was Fili's brother but nothing else .Despite his reservations Kili tagged along for Fili's sake .The brunette winced as he saw the Alpha group assembled ,as suspected many of Fili's school friends had gathered to see the golden boy before he left .

Hiding himself away Kili kept himself to the periphery of the crowd going reasonably unnoticed .To his relief Ori was there,the young redhead was boyfriend to Dwalin and they both knew that was the only reason the shy young man was embraced by the group .  
Settling himself down he watched as his golden brother enchant all that surrounded him .Fili's jokes were funny ,Fili's clothes were cool Fili's face was perfection and all Kili could do was what he always did and worship from afar .

He hadn't meant to drink so much but Fili had made sure his glass was always full and after his brother had fought off several advances as to how he should spend his last night he pulled his sibling up and they began the long walk home .

Kili's head swam from the drink but he could feel his brothers strong arm supporting him as they walked the length of the lane .It felt so good when Fili held him. His brother was strong and his muscles defined under his tight fitting shirt .

The moon shone bright in the nights sky as the two boys wandered home and instead of going straight indoors Fili pulled his brother to sit in the garden and lying on his back starred up at the night sky .  
Kili lay next to him letting their bodies touch ,even in the coolness of the night his brother radiated warmth and for Kili security .

"I'll miss you little brother " Fili turned to look into Kili's large brown eyes .Kili scoffed ,he knew well that as soon as Fili reached university he would be long forgotten and there would be new and exciting people to take his brothers attention .

"I'ts going to be quite without you " the brunette nestled in against his brother absorbing the last few moments of them being truly together only as brothers can be .

"promise me something " Fili turned to look at his brother "when you leave tomorrow don't look back ,no long goodbyes Fili please it would break me ."

Pulling his brother to him Fili pressed a kiss on his furrowed brow "this is our goodbye Kili ,here now just the two of us,two brothers against the world "

They stayed like that till the sun began to show on the horizon and the birds began to sing their morning chorus and finally the two boys went wearily to their beds .

 

So that was it Fili had gone ,he pulled off that day and as Kili suspected hadn't looked back .They skyped occasionally and Kili noted that his brother had his long locks cut short .Fili was changing ,getting on with his life and Kili had to let him go .

SIX MONTHS LATER 

Kili hadn't wanted to go to the party but Bard had insisted .Kili had met the other brunette through archery and slowly the man was helping Kili turn his life around .Bard was cool and with a little TLC had turned Kili from a ducking into a swan .  
Bard took him shopping and put him in cool clothes .The brunette let his hair grow out and secured long glossy locks in a messy bun he even got a tatoo ,a raven in flight across his right hip and suddenly the brunette was getting noticed .Fili would always be the sun but Kili was beginning to shine .

It was that night he met Freren and his world changed .Kili knew he was gay but had hidden the fact ,frightened of being ridiculed but Freren was openly bisexual and Kili gazed in wonder at the beautiful creature that lit up the room .

Freren explained later that as soon as he had set eyes on Kili he knew he had come home .The little brunette pinched himself as their relationship grew in strength .Freren loved him despite his flaws, Freren saw only beauty and when they finally fell into bed he took Kili to heaven and back again .

Fili was coming home ,after nine months his brother was finally coming home and Kili bounced on his toes with excitement .He couldn't wait for Fili to meet Freren ,the blonde could never replace his brother but then Kili didn't want a replacement brother he wanted what he had got a lover and his one .


End file.
